


Assumptions

by adarkworldfantasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Assumptions, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Insults, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkworldfantasy/pseuds/adarkworldfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes, if you make assumptions you make an ass of yourself. And right about now, Yuffie is about to make an assumption that's going to piss off the wrong pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are those two?! I swear, you let them out of your sight for just a few moments and 'poof!', gone!" Yuffie exclaimed as they walked through the ship in search of their pilot and the gunman. The Wutai ninja huffed, cheeks puffing out slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest as they walked down the corridors of the airship. "And they call me annoying..." 

They had just gotten back from a mission and the two went missing, disappearing somewhere into the depths of the airship. They had already looked into Cid's room, finding it to be abandoned, so now it was up to Yuffie and Tifa to try and track them down and alert the pilot that they had yet another mission to head out on.

Tifa chuckled softly and pat the young girl on the shoulder. "You know how it is, Yuffie. When Cid gets ticked off, Vincent's usually a couple steps behind him to help cool him off."

Yuffie groaned, rolling her eyes lightly as they looked through yet another room. "How can Vince put up with that old man anyway? He's such a jerk!" The room she had just poked her head into was, like all the others before, empty. With another disgruntled moan, she shut the door and walked along to look through the other rooms.

"Well, Vincent is about the only one Cid will talk to civilly. And...well, Vincent is quite tolerant of many things. He's about the only one that can talk Cid down from a fit of rage," she said with a small smirk. The brown-eyed girl poked her head into another room, sighing softly to find it empty as well. "Hmm," Tifa said curiously as she closed the door, you think they might be in Vincent's room?"

Yuffie shrugged and set her hands on her hips as she began to trek down the hall once more, "Only one way to find out."

They made their way down the winding hallway, coming up to Vincent's room only to find that once more it was locked. Yuffie went to open it when she stopped and pressed her ear against the door

"What are you-" Tifa started before she paused when Yuffie started widly waving her hands in the air for her to be silent. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the young ninja point to the door and mouthed the word 'listen' to her. With a curious glance, she too pressed her ear against the door, trying to figure out what Yuffie was listening in on.

That's when the familiar voice of the gunman spoke, hissing slightly for a moment then muttering, "That feels good."

"See? Told ya," spoke the gruff voice of the pilot.

Yuffie's eyes widened largely and looked at Tifa who had the same surprised expression upon her face.

"Ow, watch it there," Vincent snarled softly, almost sounding in pain.

"Sorry, I'll be careful fer that spot."

The girls covered their mouths, unsure if they wanted to turn and leave or simply stand around and figure out what was going on.

"Ah, damn it!" the pilot cursed, quickly followed by Vincent screeching, "Cid!, you got it all over me!"

"Hey, I'm the one that got it all over my lap here!"

Yuffie, whom could no longer contain herself let out a 'fan girl' sequel and yelled, "YOU GO CID!"

Tifa made a squeak of a noise then wrapped her arms around the thin ninja and started hauling her off in another direction. "What are you doing?" she squeaked in an urgent whisper.

"I knew it! I totally knew they were gay!" Yuffie squealed under her breath as she was hauled off by the long haired, bar owner. "Maybe that old man will finally be a bit more cheery after getting laid! Who wouldn't be with a hunk like Vince!"

A few moments later the door opened to the room and Cid, still wearing his clothing from when they got back, poked his head out the door and looked both ways down the hallway.

"I swear, somethin's mentally wrong with that girl," he said as he shook his head and walked back inside, closing the door. "She's a few chocolate chips short of a cookie, that's fer sure..." The pilot sighed and shook his head, running a hand through the unruly locks of blonde hair. "Anyway, how's yer back feelin'? Need it worked on a bit more?"

Vincent smiled and shook his head, grabbing his partially ruined jacket that was tossed at the end of the bed. "No thank you, Cid, I'm fine." He hadn't realized just how badly he had jarred his back in the fight. Not until Cid had clapped him on the back earlier at least. It was a friendly clap on the back, however his muscles had greatly disapproved of this action and the gunman had nearly collapsed onto the floor at the pain. Then again, getting hit in the chest by a Behemoth and smashed into a tree would do that to one's back...

"Yeah, sorry about that lotion bottle," he said as he picked up the broken tube and chucked it into the bathroom, managing to land it in the sink. "Figured that was gonna happen. Damn plastic looked old." Cid looked at his pants and then the bed where it splattered and shook his head. "That's gonna be a pain in the ass ta wash out..."

Vincent chuckled as he slipped on his jacket. "I'll get you some new ones, as well as some lotion so that doesn't happen anymore. And I'll replace the pants as well." He looked a bit sheepish as he zipped up the leather jacket then went to pick up his cloak. "Thank you. For the back massage and cracking it for me. It feels much better now."

"Heh...ya know people are gonna think yer weird buying me sheets....and lotion...and....pants...uh..." The sentence tapered off and the pilot stood there for a few moments, simply staring off at nothing in particular, looking much like a deer in headlights. That was Yuffie outside the door, right? What was it she yelled? You go Cid, wasn't it? It took a few moments before the metaphorical light bulb coming on in the man's head. Blue eyes widened exponentially and in a flash, he darted for the door and ripped it open, followed by the loud roar of Cid yelling, "YUFFIE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YER ASS!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?!" That was it, thought the enraged pilot as he stormed through the corridors of the airship, eyes darting around as he hunted down the Wutai ninja that had just been outside his door. He could only picture what the nitwit had imagined was going on in the room, and hoped to Gaia that she was not spreading rumours about it. "I'm gonna kill her!" 

"Cid, please calm down," Vincent spoke in his soft voice, trying to calm the man down. Since Vincent had come to know Cid, he had seen the blonde haired pilot mad about numerous things before. Whether it was at people he worked with, mishaps that had happened while on their travels, or just ridiculous statements in general made by people, Vincent had seen it. It was definitely not an uncommon occurrence in a day in the life of Cid Highwind to see a royal fit thrown here and there. This however seemed different than other times, at least to Vincent. This wasn't just rage, but what Vincent could only interpret as embarrassment and being insulted.

"Oh, I'll calm down alright," Cid growled as he continued on his march. "Once I rip out her guts and feed 'em ta the pigeons!"

Four out of the five AVALANCHE members stiffened in their spots as they heard the declarations barked within the airship. Cloud had been sitting on the staircase up to the flight deck of the Shera with a look of shock upon his face. Red was perched not far from the ex-SOLDIER, sitting on his hind haunches with a subtle look of indifference upon his features. Barrett was leaning up against one of the glass plates of the observation deck, looking confused as ever. Yuffie was looking behind her to where she had heard the angry words yelled, seemingly oblivious and confused as to why Cid sounded angry. Then there was Tifa, standing not too far from the Wutai ninja, rubbing her forehead, unsure of what she should do now. Especially since Yuffie decided to take it upon herself to spread the news of Cid and Vincent's 'love life' to everyone else.

Cid stormed out into the open area, not even paying any attention to anyone else in the area as venomous, blue eyes zeroed in on the small girl. "Yer dead!" He went to take charge at her when he stumbled a bit at her as a hand gripped at his arm to hold him back.

Vincent held onto Cid's upper arm in a semi-tight hold and pulled him in close to his side. The gunman sighed and leaned in a bit to speak quietly to the other. "Cid, calm down," he spoke softly, hoping the man would slowly calm.

Yuffie smiled at the way Vincent huddled close to the pilot and couldn't hide her next reaction...which was that of her bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together, a high pitch squeak of joy emitting from her. "Oh, you two look so cute together! Don't they, everyone?"

Barrett looked like he was going to say something but there was a light shake of his head and simply decided staying silent for once was a very good idea. "I'm gettin' a drink," he said then promptly left the room to do just that.

"I try not to get into people's personal business, Yuffie," Cloud replied as he folded his arms and leaned his elbows upon his bent knees.

Red gave a small hike of his shoulder as he observed the two for a moment. "I do think that they compliment each other," he spoke in his soft voice, a glimmer of a smile showing.

Vincent looked between the members of the group that he had been traveling with, brows hiked a bit higher upon his face. So that's what this was really about? They actually thought that he and Cid were a couple? He blinked and looked to Cid as he felt the muscles coil in the arm of the pilot that he was currently holding back.

Tifa looked at the two, arms dropping to rest at her sides. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." Whether it was true or not, she wouldn't admit it aloud but the two men, as different as they were from one another, did seem to look good with one another. Like Red had said, they did compliment one another, and she did notice how Cid had seemed more calmer whenever Vincent was around. If anything, she was glad that he had found a good friendship with the silent gunslinger. She dipped her head down and to the side a bit. "Is is...true though?"

Cid couldn't believe this. Ok, he could believe it, seeing as how Yuffie started this, but that wasn't the point, dammit! "We ain't datin'!" Cid declared loud enough to make everyone jolt just a bit where they were, Vincent included. He went to take another step to try and get to Yuffie, picturing how he would wring her neck like a wet towel, when Vincent merely tightened his grip even more to keep him held back. "And you!" Cid spat, pointing an accusing finger at Yuffie, "You gotta learn when ta shut yer fuckin' trap and spit out lies lies like that!"

Yuffie didn't seemed phased by this at all. Instead, a smug and happy grin took over her features as she folded her hands up in front of her chin. "Oh come on, Cid. It's ok! No one else here minds!" The young woman giggled in a far too giddy of a fashion for Cid's liking. "And here I thought you had a something up your ass all the time. Guess it was a lack of something up there after all"

There was a groan in the background as Cloud's face contorted a bit. "Too much of a visual, Yuffie." He quickly looked to the two men and raised his hands in front of him. "No offense just...didn't want the image..."

This did not make matters better in the mind of Cid Highwind. They just made things worse, and very fast. "I ain't got nothin' up my ass!" he bellowed, face turning almost as nice of a shade of red as Vincent's cloak.

Yuffie blinked and tipped her head to the side. "Oh...so you're a topper?"

This time there were two sets of groans. The first coming from Cloud once more, and the second from Vincent due to the fact that Yuffie was not helping this at all. The silent gunslinger almost had half a mind just to shoot her now as a preventative measure so she would not have to live through the torturous things that he was sure that Cid had in mind for the girl.

There was a soft sigh from Red as he shook his head, obviously thinking the same as Vincent. The red beast then stood up, stretching as he did so. "I think I am going to go count on our provisions."

Cloud got up as well at the statement and hopped off the stair case. "I'll join you," he replied and followed the red hound out of the room.

Yuffie watched the duo leave, jaw dropping a bit as she stood there. "Oh come on guys, this is good news!" Yuffie said, almost looking disheartened. She looked back to Vincent and Cid with a sincere look within her dark eyes. "It's about time you two got together. This is great!"

Vincent was almost stunned to see that the young girl was happy that they were together. That was certainly not a reaction he had ever expected from her. If anything, he had pictured this as ammunition to use on Cid to tease and taunt him with, but never to congratulate him on.

Tifa sighed and went to set a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Yuffie, maybe you should just-"

"Where the hell d'ya get these fuckin' ideas anyway?!" The blonde's brow twitched sharply as azure eyes glared holes through the young girl. "I ain't fuckin' gay!"

"Cid-" Vincent went to reply but his words were cut off as he ducked back a few inches as there was a wild swinging of arms of Cid's.

"Well this is horse shit!"

"Oh come on, I heard you two in the bedroom there," Yuffie said, hands settling on her hips as she returned the same look to the pilot, her own irritation starting to kick in.

"I was workin' on his back!"

Yuffie smirked in what was clearly a perverted way. "Didn't sound like it was his back you were working on," she spoke in a sing-song tone.

Vincent once more took hold of the pilot, this time using both hands to grasp at the blonde man who was now putting more effort into charging at the Wutai girl. It was now a bit of a challenge being careful not to cut his arm with the metal claws of his gauntlet. 

Cid growled through clenched teeth, looking much like a rabid animal at this point. "Is yer ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came outta yer mouth, because that's exactly what that is!"

Yuffie's cheeks puffed out an she stomped her right foot on the ground, arms tightening at her sides. "Oh come on, quit being an ass! I'm happy for you two!" Yuffie huffed once more and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't get you, old man. I'd try and see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

Vincent groaned inwardly once more. 'And here we go,' he thought to himself

"Why don't ya fuck off already? Yer deprivin' some poor village of it's idiot!"

Vincent wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea to hold back someone to prevent physical damage being done apparently. Tifa soon took hold of Yuffie's thin arms as the young girl looked like she was about to pounce as well. "Oh screw you old man!" Yuffie spat as she wriggled in Tifa's hold. "If brains were dynamite, you wouldn't have enough to blow your nose with it!"

"Why don't ya slip inta somethin' more comfortable, like a fuckin' coma!"

"You're family tree must be a cactus, because everyone in it's a prick!"

"I seen yer family tree, and I wanna burn the fuckin' thing down!"

The more the insults flew, the more the duo fought to break free of the holds that they were in, just to be able to try and inflict physical damage, rather than just psychological, and it was clear that both Tifa and Vincent were done listening to the ongoing argument as they both started to pull their captives in different directions. "Cid, enough. Please, let's just go," the gunman spoke in a calming voice once more as he pulled him towards the corridor to take him back to his room.

Cid fought this idea as best as he could, but instead gave up and barked back a "Fuck you!" to Yuffie before letting himself be taken away from the flight deck.

Yuffie huffed a laugh as Tifa hauled her off to the kitchen, managing to quickly snap back with "Should be doing that to Vince you know!" before Yuffie promptly sat her down in the kitchen to have a long chat with the girl. "Might actually calm you down!"

Cid grit his teeth, growling once more. Oh, how he wished he had moved faster earlier when he had the chance so he could have disemboweled the girl where she stood. How dare she go and start that crap! And in front of Vincent too, for that matter! Vincent wasn't gay, so why the hell should he have to put up with that? 

That wasn't the only thing that bothered him however. What made him want to shake his head even more was the reaction of the others, or lack of it more so. Red's comment seemed to wriggle quite a bit within his mind. Did they actually suit one another? No...no, of course not. Red was always quite accepting, from what he had always seen, so it was understandable that he wouldn't say anything harsh. But, Yuffie even? She even seemed happy they were 'together' and the others didn't seem to care at all. Ok, maybe Barrett considering how he quickly left, but even so. A tint of red overtook some of Cid's cheeks and he shook his head.

Vincent watched Cid's face as he walked along with him down the hallway, noting the relaxing of the muscles in the pilot's body the more they walked. He was glad for that matter at least. Vincent could understand Cid's frustration at Yuffie's incorrect conclusion as to what had truly happened within the bedroom, but even so, there was something else there. Vincent released Cid's arms, knowing it was safe to do so now, and shifted to walk at his side. "Cid, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'!" Cid quickly snapped out. He then winced at his harshness towards Vincent. Vincent hadn't done anything after all. Cid frowned with regret and looked to Vincent "Sorry, Vince... " he apologized and looked away from him. He shook his head and stepped over to the door to his room. Cid sighed and shoved the door open. "Just...nothin'...she just got on my fuckin' nerves..." Cid wandered over to his bed and dropped himself heavily onto the mattress. The pilot groaned as he ran a hand over his face, head hanging low.

Vincent frowned as he stood at the door for a moment, just watching Cid. Something was bothering him, something he refused to speak of, which was odd. There hadn't been a subject yet that Cid did not shy away from speaking of. For Cid to keep silent on the matter, it had to be something big. The gunman shut the door silently behind him and padded slowly over to the bed to sit beside Cid. "You sure there isn't more to this than just that, Cid?" he asked, crimson eyes scanning over Cid's face, silently reading him.

Cid shook his head. "Nah...it's...it's nothin' ok? I'm fine." He dropped his hands down, elbows resting on his knees. Cid looked over to his friend, swallowing lightly at those red eyes that bore holes through him. He almost hated himself how he would feel a shiver travel down his spine every time he looked at those crimson eyes. Cid shook his head once more and looked down to his hands. "Just don't like her sayin' things like that an' makin' ya uncomfortable an' such."

Vincent frowned just ever slightly as he tipped his head to get a better look at Cid. Now that was another thing that was...odd, he thought. He could understand Cid being upset that Yuffie made an assumption like that, however he found it odd that Cid seemed to single himself out of the equation. "It didn't bother me, Cid. I've learned to ignore commentary as such," he replied. He sighed and shifted a hand to bring his gauntlet hand upon the pilot's shoulder, frowning once more as the man seemed to stiffen a bit under the touch. "Cid?"

"It's nothin'," Cid repeated while trying to keep his mind off of...certain things.

Vincent sat silently for several minutes as he observed Cid a bit longer, drawing conclusions as to why Cid had reacted this way and what may truly be bothering him under the surface. He removed his hand from the shoulder and set his hand back in his lap with his other hand. "Are you attracted to me, Cid?"

Cid's head snapped up and whipped to the side to look to the gunman as the statement was blurted out so very casually. "Hu?!" The look in the azure eyes was that of what could only be interpreted as a mix of fear and embarrassment. "No, no!" he quickly sputtered as he straightened up on the bed. "Well, not that ya ain't attractive an' all that. Yer good lookin', that's fer sure," he said, in an attempt not to hurt the gunman's feelings, seeing as how Vincent did have issues with his appearance. A tint took over the pilot's cheeks even more and he stammered once more and waved his hands. "Not that I've been lookin' an all. I mean, I have but not like that, 'cause it's wrong." He inwardly winced. Dammit, he did it again. "Not that I got anythin' against gay people and such, just that I know yer inta women..." Cid stared for a moment before his shoulders sunk and he looked back to the floor. "I'll shut up now..."

Vincent was actually quite amused by this. He had seen Cid frustrated, disheartened and confused before but never all of them at once, with embarrassment topping all of it. "Cid, we've had many a conversation with one another, but I have never heard you ramble on like you just did."

Cid gulped lightly as he kept his eyes focused on the floor. "I'm still worked up?"

Vincent's smirk broadened behind the collar of his cloak once more. He tipped his head to the side again to get a look at the pilot before speaking once more. "How did you come to the conclusion that I am not attracted to men?"

Cid blinked at the statement, a single brow raising a bit higher upon his forehead. "Because ya ain't?" He dared to look at the dark haired gunslinger once more then quickly back to the floor again to keep the tint from stretching even more across his face. "I mean, I know ya got a big flame fer that Lucrecia chick. Never heard ya talk 'bout anyone else."

"That is true that I have not spoken of anyone else. However, did I at any point mention if I had slept with Lucrecia?"

Blonde brows furrowed together in thought as he sat, trying to think back to all the conversations that Vincent had brought up about the woman. "...No..."

"Had I at any point mentioned other sexual encounters?"

"...Uh...no?"

"Had I at any point mentioned what gender I prefer? Or just one for that matter?"

Vincent smirked behind the high collar of his cloak as he watched the expression upon Cid's face change even more. He could almost see the metaphorical gears in the pilot's brain grinding and smoking as Cid tried to absorb what he was saying.

The pilot blinked after several moments of blank staring for an unknown amount of time. "...What are ya gettin' at, Vince?"

There was a soft rumble of a chuckle from the dark haired gunslinger, eyes glinting with humour as he looked at his blonde-haired friend. Vincent leaned in beside the pilot, his lips not even an inch from Cid's ear as he spoke, "You shouldn't be so quick to make assumptions, Cid." Vincent pulled back and rose to his feet, turning on his heel and slowly made his way to the door of the room. He reached out for the doorknob, turning it and pulling it open. "As you saw," he spoke once more, head turning to look back at the man perched on the bed, "most assumptions can be very wrong..." He smirked behind the collar of his cloak then quickly departed the room, shutting the door behind him to give Cid a few moments to himself to think.

The pilot sat upon his bed, staring blankly at the door to his room where the tall, dark-haired gunslinger had disappeared through just moments ago. Vincent didn't like....he didn't mean...the man wasn't interested in... The gears in the pilot's mind whirled for a few minutes longer until the pilot bolted from the bed and ripped open the door and yelled, "Oi! Get back here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent walked quite calmly down the corridor of the airship, seemingly off in his own world of contemplation. Though if one could see behind the tall collar of the cloak he donned, one would see a large smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as the fresh image of Cid was still in his mind. It was not often that it happened, but when Cid, a man of many words and quite the enhanced vocabulary, was rendered speechless, Vincent found this to be quite amusing. It was something that happened very rarely. Vincent was pretty sure that the man had tripped and fallen at one point considering some of the sounds he had heard, but he knew a simple fall would not deter the captain from learning what he had actually meant when he spoke to him earlier in the room.

The gunman strode up to his bedroom and opened the door before slipping inside, his movements fluid and quiet as always. He walked over to the bed to sit on the edge of it and reached up to expertly undo the clasps on his cloak and set it to the side as he spoke aloud a single word.

"Five."

Vincent reached up and pulled off his headband and draped it over top of the cloak.

"Four."

He then reached up and pulled off the one glove and tossed it on top of the pile then combed his hand through his unruly hair.

"Three."

Vincent was just starting to unclip the gauntlet from his glove when there was a heavy bang at the door, followed by a moment’s hesitation and several loud knocks. The gunman chuckled from the image of Cid walking into the door before knocking on it. "Faster than I thought," he spoke quietly to himself as he strode over to the door and opened it. Vincent smirked to himself as he watched Cid, who was wavering just a bit where he stood, a prominent red mark on his forehead proving that he had indeed walked into the door. "You're two seconds early."

Blue eyes blinked with confusion. "Eh?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Were you wanting something?"

"Hell yeah, I was wantin' somethin'!" Cid sobered at his own outburst, a soft noise of the pilot clearing his throat breaking the sudden silence. Cid shifted on his feet a bit. "So uh...mind if I come in?"

"Certainly. Come in," Vincent said and stepped to the side. He smiled a bit as Cid walked into the room, seeming to try and keep his composure as best as he could. Vincent shut the door behind him. "Was there something you were wanting to talk about? You look like something is troubling you." Unlike other times where Vincent's voice held it's tone of concern when asking such a question of his friend, this time it sounded more amused than anything.

Blonde brows knitted slightly as Cid looked behind him for a moment and then to the pile of clothing that was draped over the end of the bed. "I was just...uh..." Cid let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes lightly. "Vince, back there when you and I were talkin'...ya didn't really mean that-"

"I'm attracted to you?"

"...Uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be it," Cid replied, stunned that the other had actually come out and said it.

Vincent chuckled once more as he drew closer to the other, stopping in front of him with less than a foot of space between them. "And this surprises you, does it?"

"Nah, of course not. I just decided ta trip over my own feet three times and walk inta two walls fer the hell of it," Cid retorted. "You and yer damned long legs..." he muttered under his breath as a tint started to cover his cheeks a bit.

Vincent smirked a bit to himself as he looked at the pilot, who was avoiding his gaze at the moment, once more quite amused how the usually up front and headstrong man was acting more like a shy child than anything. "You don't like my legs?"

"O' course I do!" Cid barked without even really thinking, then clamped his lips. "Jus'...ah hell, I feel like a fuckin' idiot," he muttered then scratched the back of his neck. Cid looked up to the other. "Get that look off yer face," he said as he looked at the smug grin on the gunman's face. After saying that however, Vincent's smirk only grew, which in turn made Cid smile a bit as well. Cid shook his head. "Yer a wicked man, Valentine."

Vincent chuckled once more, a playful glimmer appearing in his eyes. "Oh...you have no idea..."

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuffie groaned as she made her way down the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, bottom lip jutted out and feet flopping as she went in search of both Cid and Vincent. She didn't exactly want to have to face Cid yet and apologize, but she, as well as Tifa, knew that she had to. She knew she had stepped over a line and she'd upset the two. At least she hadn't been cruel and acted disgusted by the assumption that she’d made. She could at least get a pat on the back for that.

Vincent would be easier to apologize to. He'd accept her apology, most likely make a promise of killing her if she did it again, then move on. It was Cid that she was worried about speaking to the most. Right now the most prominent image flashing in her mind was Cid grabbing hold of her arms and trying to rip her in half. The only thing she could hope for at this point was that Vincent was with Cid and he would hold the pilot back if he did try to kill her. If Vincent chose to do so, that was.

Yuffie searched around, originally looking into Cid's room first. After knocking and waiting quite some time, she poked her head in to find that it was empty. Ok, Vincent's room, that was the next best bet…so she continued along until she reached it. She pressed her ear against the door, eyes blinking and widening a bit when she heard muffled and disgruntled noises coming from inside. Cid was still pissed off?

Yuffie felt her stomach lurch a bit, but she took a deep breath and straightened out. "Alright Yuffie, you can do this," she said to herself, then knocked on the door. "Cid? It's me," she spoke through the door, though she could still hear the noises. She quietly turned the door knob and opened it up. "I wanted to-"

The words seized in the Wutai ninja's throat, a quiet squeak coming out as brown eyes watched a very naked Vincent Valentine laying over top of an equally naked Cid Highwind upon the bed that was creaking heavily and smacking into the wall. The screaming she’d heard hadn't been that of rage or fury, but rather of pleasure, the two going at it like it was their final day on earth.

Yuffie gulped and quietly shut the door once more. She wavered a bit on her feet as she stood there, the images far too fresh in her mind. She could remember back when they first met Vincent that she'd made a few comments about wanting to see Vincent's moves, but she never expected to quite see moves like that.

Like a zombie, Yuffie turned on her foot and slowly walked back down the hallway once more, staring blankly. She couldn't believe it. She had been right after all! She just didn't expect to actually see the actual proof of it.  
After nearly ten minutes of very sluggish walking, she bumped into Tifa. The brunette blinked as she looked at Yuffie, noting the spaced out look in her eyes.

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" Tifa asked, gently placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. Yuffie looked like she was about to keel over.

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked once more and looked up to Tifa. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. It's...all good."

"You sure?" Tifa questioned, not looking at all convinced. "You look like you got a lobotomy performed on you. What happened? Was Cid still screaming?"

"Oooh, he was screaming alright," Yuffie agreed quickly.

"Uh huh. I kind of thought that might happen," Tifa said. With a soft sigh, she circled an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you some tea. You look like you could use something," she said as she started to lead the other back to the kitchen. "How about Vincent? Did he take it well?"

"I think he was taking it pretty damn good. He sounded quite...relieved..." Yuffie said, continuing to stare into outer space.

Tifa smiled a bit and pat her on the shoulder. "That's good. Was he with Cid when you found him?"

"You bet he was..."

Tifa chuckled as she led the girl into the kitchen area and sat her down in a chair, then went to get some water for tea. "Well that's probably a good thing. At least if it came to push and shove, Vincent could always pin Cid down until he listened to reason."

 

At that moment, there was a loud 'thunk' of Yuffie's head hitting the table. "Tifa...you have no idea how accurate that statement was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the finale! Hope you all enjoyed the read, please let me know what you think!


End file.
